Dusk
by destinymckee.15
Summary: The Volturi never changed their mind and forced my family apart. I have been on the run ever since but I refuse to run anymore. Now I am all grown up and I face them once again. This time they won’t destroy us, we will destroy them.
1. Preface

Preface

 **" It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but Just as much to stand up to our friends."**

 **~J.K. Rowling**

We stood watching and waiting for their arrival. I clung to my mother for fear that she would disappear. It was only a short time ago that we were a happy, some what normal, family. They came all at once in a huge mass of black. I felt my Mom's body tense beside me. Everyone was afraid. The wolves came shortly after, jacob came to stand by us. My memory has faded, so now I don't know anything that was spoken between The Volturi and My family. One of the main things I can't forget is Aro's pale, translucent face while he judge us but no matter what we said or showed him nothing changed.

I still have nightmares of that day; the day I left my parents. Running is all I've ever know. We have never stayed in one place for too long. Jacob always feared that they would come for us. It's been seven years since then and I wish that we had some news as to what happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was early Sunday morning when Jacob woke me with urgence. "Nessie wake up! We have to go. They're here" he said as he grab my emergency back pack; the same bag that my mother gave me the first time went on the run.

"Jake how do you know?" I asked while I got dressed and ran to my closet to grab some clothes. Jacob was gathering the money that we saved for this particular moment in time. He never answered my question but I already knew. He could smell them.

For the last couple of months were living in Middleburg, Florida. I wasn't sure where our next home would be. I looked at the small two bedroom apartment that Jacob and I lived in. I loved It here, the high school wasn't terrible and I had great friends but i knew it wouldn't last. I secretly hoped that the new town we went to would help us stay.

After I woke up in the stingy hotel room we were staying in, I tried one last attempt to see what jacob's plan was. But when I looked over at the desk he was reading a book.The one I'd given him for his birthday this year. It didn't matter how long have spent with Jacob his appearance always made my heart race. His short raven colored hair was just at the right length were it didn't rest in his eyes. His perfect russet toned skin never ceased to amaze me. Jacob face had changed one bit over the years. While I was admiring his features he looked up a saw me staring and smiled. My heart fluttered and I tried really hard to get a grip. Over the last few months with Jacob whenever he complemented me I lost it. I would forget to breath and My heart began lose rhythm.

" You hungary Nessie?" He asked while I tried to control my heart beat.

"Little bit, what got to eat or do have go and get food?" I tried to say smoothly but my voice broke half way through. I was hoping he didn't notice.

" Sorry we have go get food, I didn't pack any. Was kinda in a rush." He sighed than marked his page and got up to get the keys. I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. I found a grey sweatshirt and some black leggings. I walked out of the bathroom and froze. My heart stopped, standing in the middle of the room was a short woman with short black hair. Her complexion was pale and her eyes were golden. She turned towards me and I knew I had to either run or fight. She took a very slow step forward and my body acted on it's own. I launched myself at her and threw her against the wall. I didn't wait long enough for her to get up before a ran, as fast as I could, out the door. I saw the car but no Jacob. I frantically look around the parking lot. But there was o sign of him.

"Jacob!" I screamed and headed for the car. I was almost there when the same pale vampire was in front of me. I reacted just quickly as I did before. But she knew what was going to do. She caught e hand just before it made contact with her head, so swung with the left hand ducked and grabbed me and started speaking.

"Renesmee, calm down I'm Not gonna hurt you?" She gently spoke but was not convinced.

"Jacob!" I screech as loud as my lungs would allow. I franticly looked around the parking lot and saw him sprinting across the lot. I tried so hard to break free but I couldn't, she to strong. She turned her head and laughed. I was so puzzled by her action. When Jacob reached us he stopped Mid stride and looked just as confused as I did.

"Alice?" Jacob questioned. That name I knew but I didn't remember her face.

"Jacob, thank god I found you both" she exclaimed releasing me. Jacobs featured relaxed and then he seem relieved.

" Oh, Alice, It's been too long." Jacob Exulted as hug Alice.

I was still confused I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that someone from my former family was here in the flesh. I didn't remember anyone except Jacob and My parents. Jacob's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Nessie, are you okay?" He questioned.

" Yes,I'm just shocked. We haven't heard anything in seven years and now she just hear. It's a lot to take in." I added while trying to remember anything of the cuen family. I looked at Alice one more time but this time she hugged me. I got image of a baby in Mothers arms and she was talking to my dad. I pushed her away because I hated when I invaded someone's memory. She looked hurt and I new I need to make it better.

"Sorry Alice, I just saw something that I don't think I should have." I explain while Jacob Gave me a knowing look. The first time that I found out about the whole someone else's memory thing was with Jacob. He grabbed my hand and was speaking when I saw him kissing my mother and it didn't end well. Asked him what that memory was and explained the story. I tried not look into anyone else's memory.

"You what? How can you do that?" She wondered.

"I don't know it just started happening a few years ago. It doesn't happen often but I don't feel comfortable doing it." I stated.

We spent the day with Alice, she told us that everyone was back home in forks trying to find us. They looked at every lead and followed but it seemed that we had already left. Apparently we weren't running form the Volturi were running for the cullens. Alice got to the apartment in Middleburg seconds after were pulling out the driveway. She slowly followed us, so she would make Jacob fear. The conversation flowed easily until jacob brought up a man named Jasper.

"Where's Jasper? I thought he would be with you?" Jacob Questioned. Alices fae suddenly fell and I could tell that was a sore subject.

"Umm… Jasper umm… Dead." Alice mumbled. Jacob appeared shocked then It changed to sadness,

"I'm so sorry Alice. I could imagine what your going through." Jacob sighed. He walked over to Alice and gave her a huge hug. I went and did the same but instantly regretted it. I jump back far from where Alice and Jacob sat. She looked at me and I was almost crying because I saw something I would wich anyone to have seen.

"What did you see?" she asked curious. I was hesitant to answer but I knew that she really wanted to know.

"I think I just saw him get torn apart. I'm so sorry Alice that was horrible.I'm sorry for invading your privacy" I apologized.

"It's okay Renesmee, you didn't mean to". Alice affirmed.

After the little uneasy moment we discussed going home seeing everyone. The plan was set we would leave in the morning for forks we offered Alice a ride because her's was stolen.

I drifted to sleep that night with the images of my parents floating around.


End file.
